<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice to see you again (and again and again) by Caivallon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253474">Nice to see you again (and again and again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivallon/pseuds/Caivallon'>Caivallon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog Trainer Mitch, Fluff, Getting Together, Hockey Player Auston Matthews, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivallon/pseuds/Caivallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Auston didn’t recognize the voice alone he would have recognized the enthusiasm and excitement with which Felix starts to pull on his leash, so much that he actually stumbles forward in the direction Felix hit off. </p><p>Auston can easily lift two hundred pounds but the strength of Felix’ pull still sometimes surprises him.</p><p>Not that he can’t understand his dog’s delight. Can’t blame him either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice to see you again (and again and again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick snippet because I can’t believe no one wrote about dog trainer Mitch so far, and also because Felix is the cutest puppy ever. </p><p>I know some of you were waiting or the last chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995620/chapters/60520480"> <b>To make me dream of you</b> </a> and I’m really sorry but my beta-reader and I are still working on that. I promise it’ll be worth the wait though because the last chapter is the longest, so please be patient. </p><p>Meanwhile, I hope you have some fun with this one and if anyone wants to make a real story out of this, or just something with puppy trainer!Mitch, please do so and @ me and I’ll love you forever. </p><p>Beta-read by my ever-sweet and ever-patient Sarah ♥ </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://imgur.com/zhratBY"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heyyy, if it isn’t my favourite little rascal!” </p><p>Even if Auston didn’t recognize the voice alone he would have recognized the enthusiasm and excitement with which Felix starts to pull on his leash, so much that he actually stumbles forward in the direction Felix hit off. </p><p>Auston can easily lift two hundred pounds but the strength of Felix’ pull still sometimes surprises him.</p><p>Not that he can’t understand his dog’s delight. Can’t blame him either. </p><p>“Hi, Mitch.”</p><p>“Hi, Auston, nice to see you <em>again</em>.” Mitch is already on his knees to rub Felix behind his ears, smiling brightly. “Please tell me this is just a visit cause you’re in the area.”</p><p>He doesn’t sound like he minds but Auston can still feel his heartbeat picking up. He takes another step closer to Mitch, watches him. Because he can’t not. Mitch’s affection for his dog is too cute, too adorable to not be drawn in. And if it wasn’t that, it would have been his very blue and very sparkling eyes, his warm and beautiful smile that is pure sunshine even on this cold and cloudy day.</p><p>“No, we’re—actually, we’re here for some training.” He fumbles with the leash; feels bad about the little lie. Would have even if it weren’t for the disappointed and insulted expression that Felix bestows him with before he goes back to licking Mitch’s wrists. “He’s still… still doesn’t listen to the sitter and has problems calming down.”</p><p>“And here I thought he was just happy to see me,” Mitch laughs. “But he seemed like he was doing so well after the last session… He was such a good boy, I can’t believe—I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, I’m sure! I mean it’s probably just… I’m not sure I’ve been following through correctly with the timing of the treats or something? Maybe we just need a couple of hours of private training again?” Auston crouches down too and brings his arm around Felix’s chest. Felix doesn’t even dignify him with another look anymore, and he feels very, <em>very</em> guilty. “I’m pretty sure he’ll get it then. He’s just… a little rambunctious.”</p><p>“He’s a little mischievous that’s for sure. Told you right from the beginning that he’s got his own head and that you need to be firm. But I know that’s super hard especially if he’s looking at you like that.” Mitch scratches Felix’s chin and seems totally charmed by him. Auston would give a lot if Mitch looked at him like that. “Have you been practicing like I told you?” </p><p>Felix yelps a little and sits down to stare at Mitch with pleading eyes. Auston knows this look; and he understands it because… well—he would look at Mitch just like that. The only reason he doesn’t is that he wouldn’t be as adorable. </p><p>“We’ve practiced, I promise. Maybe not as often as we should… but that’s because, well—”</p><p>“Your job, I get it.” Another wide, bright and absolutely stunning smile. </p><p>Auston feels his knees buckle, and he’s glad that he’s still kneeling next to Felix because this smile is the reason he came back, the reason he will sign up for more private training. The reason he lied about Felix, who is really the best puppy he could ever ask for; playful and fun, cuddly and affectionate, a little bit on the wild side, especially when Auston comes back from a road trip, but still… perfect. Auston feels another bang of guilt and hugs Felix a little bit tighter. Felix ignores him and Auston vows to make it up to him.</p><p>Using his puppy to spend time with the cute dog trainer he’s had a crush on since the moment he set eyes on him the first day of puppy school… Coming back again and again and again because he was too stupid and stunned to ask him for a date. It’s definitely not something he’s proud of. </p><p>Auston isn’t shy; if he wants someone he goes after them. He’s charming; so it’s usually successful. And he’s confident enough to not have his mood dampened if he gets turned down. </p><p>But there’s something about Mitch that totally confuses and amazes him, that makes him feel so insecure that he can’t form words anymore, that just draws him in and leaves him a stuttering, blushing mess, unable to do anything but fumble with Felix’s leash and wish for his usual smoothness and wit. </p><p>(His face is too pretty, his hands are magic and his whole personality is pure and good and sunshine.)</p><p>“So, how about you mail me your schedule for the next couple of weeks and I’ll see when I can fit you guys in? Maybe you bring your sitter along… so we can see what Felix’s issue is with them?”</p><p>There is nothing that Auston wants less; he’s also sure that Felix has absolutely no issues with the sitter. Yet before he can object Felix suddenly jumps forward and yanks on the leash so that Auston completely loses his balance and tumbles forward. He tries to stop his fall, to support his body weight with his left arm but it’s too late and he collides with Mitch.</p><p>Next thing he knows is that he’s braced over Mitch’s body while Mitch is lying on the pavement. That Mitch is staring up at him with wide eyes and that they are close—very close; their thighs are touching, almost skin on skin and only separated by the two layers of jeans fabric. Mitch’s breath is ghosting over Auston’s face and his sweet chuckle sends shivers down his spine. He’s <em>everywhere</em>. His laugh, his blue eyes, his scent. </p><p>He’s everywhere and it’s everything Auston ever wanted. </p><p>He stops thinking and just presses his lips to Mitch’s. </p><p>He kisses Mitch and wishes he could stop time. </p><p>But he can’t and the moment is over too soon; is over when their lungs protest and demand oxygen. When Auston regathers his balance and tries to put distance between them and when Mitch laughs, still sitting on the ground, hand still around Auston’s back as if he doesn’t want to let go of him. </p><p>“Oh god, I’m so sor—” </p><p>“...sorry that it took you so long? Because yeah, you totally should be sorry about that.” Mitch huffs, but he looks so delighted, so happy that Auston’s speechless again, unable to move or stop Mitch from pulling him back in so that their mouths meet again. Sweet and searching, lingering and learning until Auston melts. It’s a longer and better kiss—not the longest Auston’s ever had, but definitely the best. </p><p>“Thank God Felix is so much smarter than you.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>(And I also fixed the mistake in the first sentence now ^^) </p><p>I’m on <a href="https://miss-malheur.tumblr.com/"> <b>tumblr</b> </a> and always up to talk about those two idiots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>